La fin du monde?
by La Chapeliere folle
Summary: On sait tous ce qui s'est passé après qu'Ikki soit devenu roi des Tempêtes mais que sont devenus les autres riders après cela? Et qui sont ces terribles riders qui veulent voler les régalias du vent de Sora qui avait été combiné à celui du ciel pour contrôler le monde entier? Qu'a donc à voir Amélia avec tout cela et qui seront ses alliés? (recommencée entièrement)
1. Introduction

_Dans un futur proche, les évolutions technologiques ont permis de créer des rollers contenant un moteur surpuissant, appelés AT (Air Trecks), avec lesquels il est possible d'effectuer des figures et des sauts défiant quasiment les lois de la gravité. Les amateurs de ce sport se surnomment Storm Riders, et se rassemblent en groupes (gangs)._

Amélia Bérassis était une jeune fille normale : une grande brune aux yeux bleus-gris et à la peau blanche, lycéenne et souhait s'essayer aux Air Treck à ses temps perdus comme la majorité des adolescents à l'époque actuelle qui ne pouvait pas hélas s'en acheter au vue du prix que ceux-ci coutait. Elle était également une grande fan des Kogarasumaru depuis leur début ainsi elle connaissait tout d'eux…enfin c'est ce qu'elle aimait penser.

A la fin des cours elle était ainsi plongée dans sa lecture, la musique dans les oreilles lorsqu'une étrange fille ressemblant à Kururu l'accosta et lui demanda :

-Tu aimerais avoir des Air Trecks non ?

Amélia acquiesça curieuse, sa devait être une fille du lycée pourtant elle aurait juré ne jamais l'avoir vu avant qu'elle ne lui parle…d'ailleurs pourquoi la fille aux cheveux violet lui parlait ? Elle recula légèrement et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrais te faire si c'était le cas ?

-Hé bien ça serait intéressant.

Elle tourna autour d'elle avec ses rollers à deux roues comme si elle l'évaluait, au bout du cinquième tour la brunette se tendit.

-C'est très intéressant même déclara-t-elle après avoir terminé son sixième tour.

Elle leva un sourcil sceptique et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant

-que tu sembles avoir les capacités pour en faire, si tu veux rider j'ai deux choses pour toi.

Elle lui tendit deux roues et la croix blanche qui lui servait de barrette, appuyant sur le coin, la brunette d'abord ne comprît pas et les reçut dans ses deux mains en coupe avant de l'interroger du regard :

-A quoi cela pourrait me servir ?

-Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, mais veille que lorsque tu mettes ça dans tes cheveux tu aies toujours les roues que je t'ai donné sur toi.

Elle allait lui poser une seconde question lorsqu'elle remarqua que celle qui lui avait fait ce cadeau avait soudainement disparut. Amélia haussa les épaules et se dit qu'elle ne perdait rien à essayer cette barrette, elle la mît dans ses cheveux et attendit le résultat, au début rien ne se passa puis les Air Trecks dans sa main brillèrent d'une lumière rose pâle, l'intensité était telle qu'elle dut fermer les yeux pour se protéger des rayons.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrît les yeux elle se regarda sous toutes les coutures et remarqua que son corps entier s'était transformés : ses cheveux étaient restés châtains dorés mais avec quelque mèches étaient devenus bleus azur, ses yeux devaient avoir la même couleur.

L'avantage restait qu'elle n'avait plus de défaut de peau et des courbes assez généreuses avec un ventre plat

Elle jeta un regard à sa tenue : un chouchou avec des breloques qui y pendait , semblable à des cristaux bleus attachés ses cheveux.

Elle avait comme haut un sweat rose clair dont les manches s'arrêtaient à l'avant-bras et dont la capuche était bordée de dentelle noire, il pendait également deux oreilles de chat blondes, il y avait également deux poches au niveau de son ventre.

Elle piqua ensuite une jupe violette avec des reflets bleus canard au niveau des plis, les volants étaient brodés de perles, faisant des lignes ondulés ressemblant au bord des pétales d'une fleur.

Et termina par rajoutée ses accessoires qui rassemblaient des mitaines rose pâle avec des rayures noires et des loose socks bleues canards et des converses vertes olive

Elle ouvrît les yeux choquée avant que quelque chose, non…plusieurs choses ne fasse du vent au-dessus d'elle, en levant les yeux au ciel elle remarqua des riders qui s'étaient « envolés » comme elle le disait si bien, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par d'autre riders restant plus au sol.


	2. Chapter 1: une rencontre éclair

Elle resta cinq minutes à essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de voir avant que son cerveau puisse envisager que ce soit les Kogarasumaru. Elle écarquilla au fur et à mesure les yeux et se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle allait faire en tant que fan. Elle jeta un regard partout en essayant de se situer: pour trouver un raccourci et les rattraper.

Pourquoi était-t-ils là d'abord, leur repaire n'étaient pas en ville ? Elle sortit les deux roues dans sa main et acquiesça avant de se mettre à courir en espérant, bien que ce soit vain, pouvoir rattraper les riders. Elle perdait rapidement son souffle avant que, dix minutes plus tard elle entendit le bruit d'un rire. Elle courut vers la source et se retrouva devant le groupe d'Ikki face à des riders qui ne lui disaient rien de rien, Ikki tendait sa main à ses adversaires tandis que Agito, Kazuma , Onigiri et Issa avaient un sourire pour la plupart, elle resta quelques minutes stupéfaite, l'information ne semblant pas vouloir être assimilée par son cerveau un peu lent, elle fit un pas en avant sans se rendre compte que c'était glissant, elle essaya bien de retrouver l'équilibre mais glissa et se retrouva à faire, si l'on pouvait ainsi dire, de la luge sur une descente de boue, elle passa entre les deux chefs de riders qui la regardèrent étonnés alors qu'elle se releva à peine, manquant une nouvelle fois de trébuché. Elle marmonna une insulte et repéra les roues que lui avait donnée la fille ressemblant à Kururu grâce à leur aura rose pâle avant de relever la tête et de voir que les riders avaient disparus.

Elle soupira et se demanda où aller avant que quelque chose ne lui vienne en tête : trouver ou fabriquer ses propres Air Treck…non trouver serait beaucoup mieux, elle changerait juste les roues et puis fabriquer des Air Treck devait être cher, au moins pourrait-t-elle rattraper les riders si elle les croisait une nouvelle fois.

Elle poussa un soupir et rebroussa un chemin : tellement prise dans ses réflexions elle remarqua tout juste qu'elle avait marché en même temps pour se retrouver devant l'école. Est-ce que seulement les riders qu'elle cherchait été encore ici, de ça aussi elle en doutait, après tous les cours étaient finis, ils étaient donc normal qu'ils soient tous partis, elle soupira une nouvelle et se dit qu'après tout elle devrait rentrer à la maison.

La coupant dans ses pensées son téléphone sonna, elle regarda son téléphone et lut :

« Où es-tu?

Maman »

Elle sourit en se disant que la synchronisation était parfaite, elle resta devant l'écran pendant dix minutes avant de taper et de dire :

« J'arrive, je suis en chemin »

Elle envoya le message et attendit l'accusé de réception avant de réellement se mettre en chemin, elle réfléchirait sur les AT et le reste plus tard, elle passa devant sa maison sans même la voir avant que la voix de sa mère ne la fasse atterrir, elle leva un sourcil sceptique attendant que sa mère ne répète et entendit :

-C'est le jour de faire les poubelles tu peux t'en occuper

-Ouai soupira-t-elle

-Tu es partie sans tes Air Trecks ça m'as surprise

-MES Air Trecks ? répéta-t-elle en accentuant sur le mes songeant que sa mère était devenue folle. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire elle n'avait pas d'AT.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je ferais de ces choses au pied, je ne sais pas m'en servir dit sa mère surprise en lui tendant réellement des Air Trecks, il ne manquait qu'une chose : les roues. Elle sortit celles qu'elle avait dans sa poche et les rajouta puis regarda le résultat : les Air Trecks étaient gris avec certaines parties rose pâle, les roues étaient blanches avec un cercle rose pâle qui tournait faisant une lumière rose pâle encore plus éblouissante.

Durant le reste de la nuit et à cause de tous les changements elle se décida, après s'être changée, à sortir pour faire une première virée en AT nocturne. Bon elle avait lycée demain mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle irait fatiguée en cours.


	3. Chapter 2: présentation en norme

Elle bondit par la fenêtre et se retrouva de justesse sur ses pieds, elle s'arrêta net en ne poussant pas et réfléchit sur le manuel : la vitesse dépendait de la manière dont on pousse sur les pieds, elle y alla donc doucement avant d'entendre le « bip bip » signalant que les AT répondaient, elle accéléra alors plus décidant de tenter le diable et se força à se mettre sur ses genoux en voyant qu'elle se dirigeait sur le rebord d'une mini falaise : ça sauta tout seul et elle se mît dans la seule position qui lui était alors venue en tête : les bras écarquillés comme si elle volait, au moins l'atterrissage sur le toit d'un des immeubles ne fut pas compliqué, elle put enfin soufflé de soulagement…avant que ça ne redémarre démarrant dans son cri, elle atterrit directement au sol en sautant d'un arbre avant d'avaler sa salive : sans le vouloir elle était devant la réunion de tous les groupes de riders.

Certains s'étaient arrêtés et la regardèrent surpris, elle ne dit rien toujours le souffle court provoquée par l'adrénaline et le sentiment de l'air soulevant ses cheveux ainsi que celui d'avoir des ailes.

-Heu…salut dit-t-elle simplement légèrement tendue

Personne ne lui répondit et ils recommencèrent à parler sans même lui prêter attention, cela la détendit. Elle était mal à l'aise devant le regard des gens. Elle parcourut du regard la réunion et se demanda si elle pouvait voir ceux qu'elle cherchait à ses réunions : elle voyait une fille ressemblant à Simca qui filmait la réunion, au lieu de se remettre à filmer elle la filmait elle, avec un sourire amusé sur son visage et une expression qui inquiétait légèrement la brunette.

-Bonjour toi tu es nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Amélia.

Elle acquiesça en restant légèrement en arrière :

-Hum…tu as l'air d'être douée…tu ride depuis combien de temps ? ajouta cependant « Simca »avec un plus grand sourire encore

-Aujourd'hui.

Pendant un instant elle vît la fille aux cheveux roses pâle être surprise puis cette fois son sourire était plus assurée

-Intéressant, sa a dut être difficile pour toi de les maîtriser.

-Hum…non ça peut aller le manuel me suffisait dit-t-elle étonnée en pivotant sur elle-même

-En tout cas je crois être la première à te le dire mais bienvenue chez les riders débutant

-merci

-Tu as déjà un gang

-Non

-ça ne serait tardé, viens je vais te présenter à certaines personnes, qui , je suis sûre seront ravis de faire ta connaissance, en fait jolie barrette

-Merci quelqu'un me l'as donnée en même temps que ça répondit-t-elle en désignant ses roues

-De plus en plus intéressant, dis-moi connaît-tu les Kogarasumaru ? Un lien quelconque ?

-Hum…j'ai toujours suivit leurs aventures de près pourquoi ?

-Alors tu vas pouvoir les rencontrer en vrai, viens je vais te les présenter dit-t-elle

Pendant qu'elle passait des mecs la sifflèrent et lui tapèrent sur les fesses, au bout de cinq minutes elle regarda devant elle, la foule s'était séparée en une haie d'honneur et les Kogarasumaru venaient d'apparaître….ils se donnaient un air quand même songea-t-elle, en même temps quoi de plus normal après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait sans compter qu'ils comptaient quatre rois parmi eux. Elle eût une moue boudeuse et son regard se posa sur Agito, il semblait…différent. Simca aussi.

-Ikki-kun ! s'écria-t-elle en se frottant à Ikki en rougissant.

-Tiens Simca, dit-t-il en rougissant et en la repoussant, et heu…qui est avec toi ?

-Une nouvelle d'ailleurs tu t'appelles ?

-Amélia, contente de faire votre connaissance déclara-t-elle en se passant une main autour du cou.

-J'aimerais que tu la prennes sous ton aile corbeau à moins que Kazu' pourrait s'en occuper.

Ikki réfléchit avec un sourire assuré et dit :


	4. Chapter 3: intégration

-Ouai pas de problème tu t'en occupes Kazu' !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ! cria le blond soudainement énervé

-Parce que c'est toi qui a le plus la tête d'un professeur dit-t-il en haussant les épaules avec un air amusé en se frottant le nez avec son doigt

-Quoi ?! Répète un peu pour voir ?! dit le blond avant de lui sauter dessus.

Amélia resta quelques minutes démoralisée avant d'essayer de calmer le jeu :

-Heu…Kazu' excuse-moi mais ça m'avait plus l'air d'un compliment enfin je dis ça comme ça.

Voyant qu'ils ne l'écoutaient même pas elle allait une nouvelle fois insister en levant le doigt cependant elle n'en eût pas le temps :

-Laisse-les faire dit Simca en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise

-il est parfois bon de se rentrer de temps à autre dans les plumes même si ce sont des amis ! déclara-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Elle regarda les deux garçons se battre pendant 5 min encore avant qu'ils ne se séparent en se souriant :

-ok ça me va ? Pourquoi pas mais j'espère que tu es motivée ! dit Kazu' en posant un regard sur elle

-Oui.

-J'aurais ma petite amie avec nous, elle n'est pas au même niveau mais elle veut apprendre à rider plus vite

-A cause de votre combat dans la sphère virtuelle pour votre droit de participation contre les Sleeping Forest ? demanda Amélia curieuse

-Comment tu sais ça…enfin ouai mais pas seulement…

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle

Il allait répondre avant que les riders ne se mettent à bouger, à se séparer et à s'envoler

-Bon première leçon dit Ikki en lui choppant le bras et en la tirant avec eux tandis que Simca leur fit un signe d'au revoir de la main avec un sourire amical.

Elle jeta un dernier regard et vit que des policiers semblaient être arrivés…sans doute espéraient-t-ils les coincer. Une fois le calme revenu, assis sur un toit, elle se dit que c'était le bon moment pour partir, elle se leva lorsque que Kazu' la retient :

-Amélia ?

-Oui ?

-Première leçon chez moi, donne-moi ton portable je t'enverrai un message avec l'adresse

-Ok , merci Kazu' répondit-t-elle avec un sourire en lui récitant son numéro avant de saluer les autres et de se retrouver , étonnée, devant sa maison.

Lorsqu'elle rentra c'était plus de minuit, ça allait être dur pour dormir d'autant que la rentrée semblait être demain. C'était tellement incroyable cette histoire…et le fait que Kazu' est accepté comme ça sans réfléchir alors que c'est le roi des flammes…génial…tout ça grâce à Simca il faudrait qu'elle la remercie si elle la revoyait.

Elle soupira en fixant le plafond, un bras en dessous sa tête, allongée sur son lit. Sa chambre était une parfaite réplique de sa chambre originale. D'ailleurs la maison en elle-même était une parfaite réplique de l'originale. Ah elle ne pouvait pas attendre demain !

Lorsque la brunette s'endormit il était plus de trois heures du matin. Les rayons filtrant par la fenêtre de sa chambre lui atterrissant directement dans les yeux pour la rendre presque aveugle la réveillèrent à 6h du matin avant que sa mère ne la réveille. Devant tant de normalité elle crût d'abord que ce qu'elle avait vécu était un rêve avant de butter contre les AT. Chez elle Amélia avait la même routine. Elle prît rapidement une douche, se changea, alla boire son petit déjeuner, pris ses AT dans un grand sac et fila en cours sans trop faire attention, elle rentra d'ailleurs dans une fille aux cheveux cuivrés, elle s'excusa et au même moment la sonnerie résonna signalant le début des cours, elle n'eût pas le temps de faire et sprinta du mieux qu'elle put pour voir dans quelle classe elle était, à quel étage et arrivait à l'heure en cours.

Le professeur lui fit signe de s'assoir à une place, il y avait deux bureaux vides l'un derrière l'autre au fond vers la fenêtre, elle choisit le premier, cinq minutes après celle contre laquelle elle avait trébuchée s'assit derrière elle et viens le temps des présentations. Elle apprit ainsi que la fille de derrière se nommait Skylard Nanami mais avant qu'elle n'ait put en apprendre plus le cours commença.


	5. Chapter 4: premier cours,première course

Une fois la fin des cours l'étrange fille aux cheveux cuivrés vint la trouver, elle marchait alors le long de l'allée en direction du portail :

-Hey tu t'appelles bien Amélia Evans ? demanda la fille aux cheveux cuivrés qui était alors à quelques centimètres d'elle

-Oui et alors ? demanda-t-elle

-J'ai vu que tu étais venue à la réunion des riders et que tu portais des aéros, d'après ce que j'ai entendue c'est récent si tu veux je peux t'apprendre à les maîtriser.

-Heu…ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour m'apprendre…Kazu' des Kogarasumaru déclara-t-elle légèrement surprise

-Non sérieux ?! Enfin je comprends…dommage j'aurais bien aimé qu'on se fasse une petite course dit-t-elle en ridant avec un sourire sur les lèvres alors que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré la fille aux cheveux cuivrés semblaient être aussi froide que de la glace.

-Une prochaine fois peut-être

-Sûrement, tu sais moi aussi je suis une débutante je fais souvent des courses de vitesse et c'est là qu'une fille qui s'appelle Ringo des Sleeping Forest et qui est la petite amie du chef des Kogarasumaru m'as proposée de devenir son élève.

-Ah…et elle est sympa ? Fut tout ce que fut capable de dire Amélia en essayant de rattraper la fille aux cheveux cuivrés

-ça-va…, répondit-t-elle, mais tu as de la chance de t'entraîner avec l'actuel roi des flammes…il semble être sympa et il est très rapide nulle ne doute qu'après tu seras super rapide.

-Mouai ça me plaît bien

-Quand on aura fini ce serait sympa qu'on forme un gang toutes les deux.

-Ouai ce serait sympa ! dit-t-elle plus enthousiaste mais toujours surprise que cette fille lui accorde la parole plutôt qu'à une autre.

-Bon allez je te laisse, je dois aller retrouver Ringo'.

Amélia acquiesça et reçut enfin un SMS de Kazu' qui lui dit :

-Rejoints-moi chez moi dès que tu es sortie, il y avait l'adresse en dessous, elle sourit et mît ses aéros qu'elle avait apporté dans un sac en sautant de toit en toit elle arriva assez rapidement, le blond était devant la porte de sa porte, il ne cilla même pas lorsqu'elle atterrit sans prévenir devant lui.

-On va pouvoir commencer, déjà je dois voir ton niveau alors je t'ai fait un plan sur lequel tu vas devoir passer le plus rapidement possible, je te suivrai et je verrais comment tu es dit-t-il.

-Je dois faire ça combien de fois ? demanda-t-elle

Il prît un temps de réflexion et dit avec un petit sourire :

-Une fois suffira pour un début.

Elle acquiesça.

-Quand tu veux…dit-t-il le chrono' en main.

Nouvel acquiescement cependant elle n'avait même pas entamé la moitié du parcours qu'elle croisa Skylard qui lui sourit et lui proposa de faire la course après qu'Amélia lui ait expliqué ce qu'elle devait faire. c'était plus fatiguant et grisant dans une course que ce qu'il n'aurait semblé spécialement lors des chutes et des montées d'immeubles : Skylard elle sautait de rambarde en rambardes d'un immeuble à l'autre mais Amélia elle galérait, elle remarqua pendant quelque secondes que le corps de Skylard avait pris une forme d'animal : celle d'un lapin…d'un lièvre sans doute superposée au corps de Skylard, prenant son courage à demain Amélia se jeta et se rattrapa de justesse avant de faire un signe ok à Skylard qui continua alors à rider sans l'attendre. Elle se rendit compte à mi-chemin qu'elle aimait faire cela et qu'elle gagnait de plus en plus d'assurance, roulait vite sur le toit des immeubles avait son charme et d'ailleurs si la brunette avait regardé sans doute aurait-t-elle remarquée que son ombre s'était également transformée en celle d'un guépard qui courait rapidement mais sans donner son maximum. Elles étaient désormais côte à côte et avec Skylard elles se sourirent et augmentèrent la vitesse passant l'arrivée ensemble, elles se sourient une nouvelle fois et Amélia proposa à la « rouquine » un tcheck que Skylard accepta. Kazu' aussi semblait satisfait et vient la féliciter.


	6. Chapter 5: proposition

-Tu es l'élève de Ringo toi non ?

-Ouai pourquoi ? répondit Skylard

-ça se voit…, dit-t-il, je pense que ce serait pas mal que vous vous entraîniez toutes les deux, ça t'aiderais sans doute à t'améliorer

-Tu ne veux pas travailler avec moi ? demanda Amélia soudainement triste

-ce n'est pas ça, dit Kazu' en gigotant dans tous les sens légèrement timide, mais c'est bien d'avoir des rivaux ou des alliés avec qui se mesurer tu ne penses pas ? demanda-t-il soudainement sérieux

-Peut-être ! répondit-t-elle boudeuse, dis Kazu' tu pourras m'apprendre à rider aussi vite que toi ?

-Heu…ouai si tu veux répondit-t-il

-Cool ! déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire en sautant presque de joie.

-Mais il va falloir t'entraîner énormément.

-T'inquiète, dit-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, tu vas être fière de moi.

Il sourit amusé et alors que Skylard resta avec eux, il commença à lui parler des différents moyens de doubler sa vitesse en dehors de l'entraînement, assis sur le bord d'un toit avec l'air qui faisait voler ses cheveux et l'odeur de la campagne elle écoutait attentivement son professeur, et bien qu'elle n'était pas très douée avec les AT elle essayait de faire de son mieux pour reproduire les figures qu'il lui montrait, Skylard l'encourageait de temps à autre mais elle, sans bien qu'Amélia ne le comprenne, y arrivait très bien peut-être mieux que Kazu', lorsqu'elle lui demanda comment cela se faisait Skylard lui répondit simplement avec un sourire timide:

-Je ne sais pas, je laisse faire mes Air Trecks.

Ceux-ci brillaient d'une aura violette, orangée et jaune comme s'ils appuyaient son discours

-Ils ont la classes, t'as eût l'œil lorsque tu les as achetés

-Oh je ne les aie pas achetés, on me les a donnés

-Ah ? Moi aussi ! dit-t-elle en lui montrant les siens qui brillaient d'une aura rose pâle.

-Bon concentrez-vous toute les deux ! dit Kazu' les rappelant à l'ordre.

Elles s'excusèrent en cœur et écoutèrent de nouveau Kazu'. Cette fois Amélia y arriva mieux, elle avait l'impression de surfer sur le vent encore plus que la première fois qu'elle les avait utilisés et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte grâce aux conseils et aux critiques, bien que sévères de Kazu', ses sauts progressaient, ils l'emmenaient plus loin et plus haut.

Cela avait le même effet sur Skylard, entretemps Ringo les avaient rejoints et avec Kazu' tout deux discutaient en les regardant, ce qui vexa légèrement Amélia puisque Kazu' l'avait reprise tout à l'heure elle se dit qu'après tout lui savait tout ça et donc n'avait besoin que de les regarder et pas de s'en occuper plus que ça. Chanceux. Cependant Kazu' leur reprocha leur sérieux avec Skylard , lorsqu'Amélia lui dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait qu'elles soient sérieuses celui-ci lui répondit :

-Les courses de riders sont quelque chose de sérieux, je vous y emmènerai avec Ringo la prochaine fois et vous verrez.

Chose dit chose faîte, Amélia avait hâte de voir une course de riders à tel point qu'elle n'en dormit une nouvelle fois pas.


	7. Chapter 6: 1 essai: vol

La course était impressionnante et beaucoup plus organisée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée : les rois donc la majorité des Kagarasumaru étaient en hauteur, surveillant tout ce qu'il se passait. Ils devaient se battre pour avoir un ballon contenant les insignes des deux équipes. Le principe échappait encore à Amélia. Malgré son actuel titre du roi des flammes Kazu' se plaça avec sa petite amie à côté d'Amélia :

-Regard-les, chacun de leur mouvements à une signification, ils ne se dépensent pas pour rien. C'est ce que tu devras faire si tu veux un jour pouvoir devenir reine ou tracer ta propre route.

Son sérieux surpris la brunette et malgré la demande de Kazu' elle n'observa pas longtemps, gênée des murmures entre lui et sa copine. Malgré elle quelque chose lui parvient à ses oreilles : « régalias » et les deux amoureux semblaient plus inquiets qu'heureux, elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait. En voyant les ailes se déployaient dans le ciel de certains des riders elle en resta surprise et émerveillée, oubliant entièrement la conversation à côté d'elle.

A la fin de la course cependant les murmures reprirent de plus belle et encore plus inquiétant était la tête de la majorité des Kogarasumaru : tous semblaient occupés et sérieux…en dehors d'Ikki qui alternait entre les deux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle

-Je me posais la même question ! dit Skylard qui surgit à côté d'elle avec Ringo les sourcils froncés.

Ikki' se retourna vers elle avec un sourire idiot et leur dit :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est rien. Un petit problème

-Comment ça petit problème ! , dit Kazu' avant de frapper sur la tête d'Ikki et qu'Amélia puisse voir une bosse, idiot ! Le fait que l'on tente de te voler tes Air Trecks n'est pas un petit problème

Puis son professeur soupira

-Ils ne l'ont pas prit ! répondit Ikki

-Ils auraient put ! dit Kazu'

-Voler ses Air Trecks ! répéta Amélia ne voulant y croire

-Oui…on croit qu'ils voulaient lui voler ses régalias ou quelque chose de plus important ! déclara Kazu'.

Elle regarda Ikki' et ses patins : pourquoi voudrait-t-on voler des AirTrecks à part pour devenir plus puissant : Ses Air Trecks étaient spéciales, même si Amélia savait tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec elle ne pouvait pas comprendre l'envie d'avoir les même et le respect que lui inspirait ceux-ci. De même qu'Ikki qui lui semblait être un roi parfait alors que c'était un insouciant.

Skylard ne semblait pas comprendre non plus l'idée de voler les AT , elle se tourna vers Ringo, celle-ci semblait réfléchir et ne pas faire du tout, aux yeux d'Amélia, faire attention à sa protégée.

-Tu devrais les mettre dans un lieu sur corbeau dit Agito au vue du bandeau avant de le tourner et de laisser place à Akito qui s'accrocha…se cramponna quelque chose dans la même idée au bras d'Ikki.

-Personne ne touchera aux Air Trecks de MON Ikki-kun pas vrai ?

Lorsqu'il essaya de l'embrasser quelques secondes plus tard il finit quelques centimètres plus loin, porter par Ringo qui le reposa sur le sol.

Elle ne pût retenir un petit sourire mais elle savait que si elle avait ri elle se serait sans doute pris un regard de tueur du « requin » comme elle aimait nommer Agito.

Kazu' lui semblait habitué et leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire à sa petite amie qui partit en disant qu'elle avait un « concert » et qu'elle allait arriver en retard. Kazu' se proposa évidemment de la raccompagner mais elle refusa alors enfin il se tourna vers Amélia.

-Tu as compris l'idée d'une course maintenant.

Elle acquiesça mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle prenait ça au sérieux. Pas vraiment contrairement à Skylard qui avait un visage un peu plus sérieux qu'elle lorsque Ringo lui posa la même question. Elle se demanda si elle était prête à fonder une bande et à faire des courses ? Elle ne voyait pas le vol de cette manière mais si elle n'avait pas le choix pour se faire connaître et progresser alors elle le ferait.


End file.
